Intensidad
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Desde que la vio no puede sacársela de la cabeza, pero lo malo es que no se atreve a dar el primer paso. Hoy es el último día que la verá en el autobús porque no piensa volver a cogerlo... entonces ella será quien dé el primer paso en su lugar.


**Intensidad**

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la viste por primera vez?

Segundos que se convirtieron en minutos que crecieron en horas y dieron nacimiento a días engendradores de semanas que fueron los ancestros de los meses.

Así es, hacía meses que la conociste, aunque sólo se pueda decir que la viste porque eso es lo único que has hecho durante todo este tiempo malvivido por ti. Verla en la distancia por… ¿por qué? Por miedo. ¿Cómo puedes tener miedo de algo que no ha sucedido? Cierto que a muchas personas el, solamente, pensar en poder ser rechazado por la persona que se ha logrado instalar en tu corazón y se acomodó a vivir allí, suele echarles atrás e impedirles el poder iniciar un contacto para llevar el simple conocimiento de su existencia a un nuevo nivel de interactuación y vivencia.

¿Qué es lo que sabes de ella desde que tu vida se encontró con la suya? ¿Qué has podido aprender de ella a la distancia que, cobardemente, te has impuesto?

_Es hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que nunca estos ojos pudieron haber llegado a contemplar en tod…_

No. No quiero que me digas cómo es ella físicamente o qué sensaciones logra provocarte con sólo su presencia. Mi pregunta era, ¿qué es lo que sabes de ella? Y la respuesta debe responder únicamente a lo que dice esta pregunta.

_Es una mujer consciente de su belleza, la belleza carnal de su cuerpo pero, a pesar de ello, no lo explota para su beneficio aunque eso no le impide el que pueda llegar a vestirse con ropas extremadamente sensuales y de abierto carácter erótico. Aunque, con un cuerpo como el suyo, cualquier prenda que pueda ponerse llega a adquirir esa etiqueta._

Cierto es. Por ejemplo el día de hoy puedes ver como todas las miradas de las personas que llegan a entrar en su círculo de influencia son incapaces de pasarla por alto. Y uno de los motivos para que pase esto, aparte de la fuerte carga de belleza y sensualidad, y sexualidad, natural en ella, es el vestido que lleva el día de hoy. A primera vista, a cierta distancia, casi podía parecer una camisa blanca algo más grande de lo habitual, pero que resulta ser un minivestido de una pieza que le llega justo para cubrirle a la altura de sus muslos, provocativo pero sin llegar a mostrar nada. Las mangas son amplias y son cortadas antes de alcanzar las muñecas. La parte que más llega a confundir como camisa es su cuello en puntas y su escote abotonado, con el número de botones que prefieras llevar puestos. En su caso llevaba desabotonados los suficientes para dejar ver un generoso escote en donde sus pechos toman el control de la situación y atraen las miradas que caían en la red de esta mujer.

En la cintura un cinturón marrón a juego con las muñequeras y unas botas altas de finos tacones. Alrededor de su cuello un colgante circular que da un giro a su alrededor. Y para rematar un sombrero vaquero de un color algo más oscuro que el resto de complementos.

¿Qué más sabes de ella aparte de que es una verdadera belleza?

_He podido verle el título de algunos de los libros que llevaba encima y parece ser que le interesan las civilizaciones pasadas. La antigüedad. Además de que algunos también trataban de arquitectura, aunque siempre predomina las épocas antiguas, extintas, también pude ver algunos de construcciones más recientes en el tiempo. De los últimos siglos. Y otra gran parte de sus libros tratan acerca del lenguaje, tanto hablado como escrito, que el ser humano ha desarrollado a lo largo de su existencia._

Lo que quiere decir que, a parte de ser una mujer tremendamente hermosa y atractiva, también posee un gran basto conocimiento de diversas materias. Por lo que, sumando todo esto, nos queda que… te deja en muy mal lugar en comparación contigo.

No me extraña que no te hayas atrevido a ofrecerle ni siquiera un pequeño saludo de cortesía al pasar a su lado porque, seguramente, te habría contestado en un idioma que ni siquiera podrías llegar a reconocer en tu vida.

Es una suerte que hoy el autobús se encuentre tan lleno de gente, a pesar del calor del exterior y del que tal acumulación provoca en el interior, porque, de esta manera, no tendrás que seguir martirizándote con su visión, con su presencia.

Tantos meses te han servido, por lo menos, para comprender en dónde no alcanza tu límite respecto a las mujeres porque, por mucho que puedas desear que una mujer así pudiera llegar a ser consciente de tu existencia más allá del hecho de que compartís el mismo mundo, pero diferente plano, no se puede hacer realidad sin llegar a dar un primer paso por tu propio pie… cuenta y riesgo.

El calor de este día mantiene a la gente muy desconectada. Incluso tú te sientes algo apagado, sino agotado y con deseos de llegar a casa y ahogarte en lo más frío que pueda cubrir todo tu cuerpo.

_Si, demasiado calor._

Ya va siendo hora de que, con la despedida a esta inalcanzable mujer, también lo hagas de estos viajes en autobús porque ya no te serán de ninguna utilidad. Por lo menos, ahora podrás tener más tiempo para pensar en otras cosas durante el camino a casa al ritmo que marca tu paso. Eso y que caminando puedes cruzarte con muchas más mujeres que enlatado aquí dentro. Quién sabe, tal vez puedas encontrar a la mujer perfecta para ti por ahí fuera.

Eso seguro porque, ¿aquí dentro? No, aquí dentro no la vas a encontrar.

Tampoco ayudaba para nada el que estuviera enclaustrado entre el panel de un asiento y el cristal de emergencia. Normalmente era el lugar que prefería para estar de todo el autobús pero hoy, con el calor y la gente en exceso, había sido un error. Bueno, uno más para sumar a la colección que ya has formado.

Otro de los problemas que dejará atrás es el contacto agónico con la gente al encontrarte atrapado con tantos cuerpos en tan poco espacio. Y sobre esto no creo que encuentres una parte buena para quejarte por dicha pérdida, ¿verdad que no?

_… un momento… este olor… este aroma me es familiarmente conocido…_

Y ahora, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

_Este aroma de flores… ¡¡Sé a quién le pertenece!!_

Tras ser consciente de su presencia con el sentido de tu olfato, ahora lo fue gracias a su tacto… aunque fuera por el contacto que su espalda hizo con los pechos de ella. Si, porque era ella. Su olor era inconfundible por muchas copias que pudieran existir en el mundo pues su aroma, estrictamente el suyo, era único por una ingente mezcla incapaz de poder ser reproducida en otro lugar que no fuera su cuerpo.

Ese mismo cuerpo que estaba siendo apretado contra tu espalda.

La siguiente manera en que fuiste consciente de ella fue por tu oído. Su cálido aliento ascendió desde tu nuca mientras sus susurros se fueron transformando en pequeñas palabras que solamente eran para tu oído.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y estos crecieron en horas dando lugar al nacimiento a días que engendraron semanas que se convirtieron en los ancestros de meses-. Le habló la dulce voz de la mujer que se había convertido en el centro y eje de su existencia.-¿Se puede dar un primer paso sin mover un solo pie? Yo estoy segura de que si es posible-. Sientes eso, ¿verdad? el contacto de su lengua acariciándote la oreja mientras te habla.-Me gusta el color de tu pelo… es lo que me ha dado esperanza durante todo este tiempo.

El verde te llega a dar la fuerza necesaria para conseguir lo que te propones.

Un par de dedos se apoyan sobre tus labios provocando que sea ahora tu gusto quien se vuelve consciente de su presencia. Y así descubres que realmente su piel, con esa preciada salinidad tan excitante, tiene esa presencia de flores que siempre has podido captar procedente de su cuerpo.

Ciertamente se trata de una bella flor.

Sus dedos cayeron desde tu boca y rodaron por tu cuello hasta llegar a tu pecho. Sus caricias fueron recorriendo tu cuerpo afianzándose en aquellas partes en las que los músculos, que tu ropa es incapaz de lograr ocultar, le piden un trato especial. Sientes como su cuerpo se frota lentamente contra el tuyo y sus pechos, generosos y tiernos, se aplastan contra tu espalda provocándote miles de descargas eléctricas por todo tu cuerpo llegando a explotar en la nuca, encendiendo tu cerebro como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales, y en tu sexo que amenaza con desgarrar y descargar.

-Je veux plus-. Le susurró al oído.-Je veux plus de toi, Roronoa.

No fue el que le estuviera hablando en francés o que supiera su apellido, vete tú a saber cómo lo había logrado averiguar, aunque ella, a diferencia de Zoro, era inteligente y utilizaba dicha inteligencia para conseguir lo que se proponga lograr. No… bueno, tal vez si lo fuera, incluso una mezcla de todo esto pero, sin lugar a dudas, también debía sumarse a ello el que hubiera metido su mano, la mano que había caído por su cuerpo acariciándolo, en el interior de su pantalón.

_Error… más adentro…_

Por dentro de su ropa interior.

Había alcanzado a su sexo que se encontraba totalmente encendido y excitado por ella. Por sus caricias, por su aroma… por toda su presencia. Y ahora, por las caricias que le estaban ofreciendo a su sexo que palpitaba dichoso por este premio que no sabía cómo había hecho para merecérselo.

Aquella mano se agarraba al sexo y lo frotaba en toda su extensión, o lo acariciaba con su palma extendida moviéndolo para todos lados. Masajeaba sus testículos y volvía a dar comienzo aquella sesión de placer tortuoso.

La respiración de Zoro se le estaba acelerando y, el sentir la respiración de ella sobre su piel, su cuello y el lateral de su rostro, no hacía sino llevar al límite la excitación que le causaba.

Zoro sintió como ella pegaba su cuerpo, su pelvis contra sus caderas y empezó a realizar lentos movimientos que iban acompañados por las caricias, los masajes, en su sexo que ya se encontraba totalmente erecto y, gracias a aquella mano, erguido tal que llegaría a asomar si quisiera moverlo un poco más.

- I'm all wet by you-. Volvió a susurrarle aquella sensual voz.

Aquella mano abandonó el interior de sus pantalones pero su viaje no iba a ser muy lejos ya que siguió con su descenso previo aunque, en esta ocasión, lo hizo agarrada a cierta parte del pantalón.

La cremallera.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a decir algo, o por lo menos a intentarlo pues no se creía capaz, o con fuerzas suficientes, para lograr articular alguna palabra que pudiera llegar a sonar coherente, ella se movió, rozando durante todo el tiempo su cuerpo con el de Zoro, hasta quedarse por delante de él.

Primero se bajó, levemente, el sobrero para llegar a cubrir lo suficiente su rostro. a continuación pegó su cuerpo al de Zoro para no dejar nada entre ellos y su mano se metió por debajo de su vestido para apartar la fina barrera que el trozo de tela de sus bragas formaba ante sus sexos.

Zoro sintió el movimiento de aquel firme trasero contra su sexo y, sin llegar a meditarlo o siquiera ser consciente de tener que pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, o no muy consciente a parte de que se estaba sacando su sexo por la cremallera, abierta previamente por ella, y, con mucho cuidado, pasarla por debajo de aquel vestido hasta la entrada, preparada para su llegada, del sexo, humedecido como le había dicho, que lo recibió con un beso de aquellos tiernos labios.

Inclinando su cuerpo de manera imperceptible siguió introduciéndole su sexo hasta que sintió como aquellas paredes húmedas se apretaron contra su miembro indicando que se detuviera. Zoro así lo hizo, aprovechando este momento para ser él quien le susurrase al oído.

-… sabes mi nombre…

Las contracciones de aquellos músculos internos empezaron a masajearle su sexo que se encontraba cálido y húmedo sin desear estar en ningún otro lugar posible.

-… y tú sabes el mío, Roronoa…

Sus voces sonaban tan fogosas a causa de tener que controlarlas y no empezar a mostrar, de manera vehemente, como la interactuación de sus sexos les estaba alterando.

_¿Cómo es que puedo saber su nombre si nunca he tenido contacto con ella?_

La mente de Zoro, no muy dada a estos ejercicios bajo tanta presión pero que estaba preparada, precisamente, para ellos, empezó a rememorar cada uno de los encuentros que tuvo con ella. Todas las miradas que ella logró robarle y que él le ofrecía sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Conocía cada curva de su cuerpo. Cada fina línea de su rostro y los diferentes brillos que podían mostrar sus ojos azules. Podría llegar a reconocer cada prenda de ropa usada durante estos meses como si hubiera sido él quien se la hubiera comprado. Todo ello sin olvidar la ingente cantidad de libros y carpetas cargadas con ese conocimiento que tanto quería llegar a adquirir para sus propósitos.

¡¡Los libros!!

_¡¡Las carpetas!!_

En verdad si que sabía su nombre pero, a causa de no haber querido dar aquel primer paso, su cerebro le negó dicho conocimiento. Zoro iba a tener unas cuantas palabras con su cerebro. Más tarde… cuando fuera… ahora no tiene mucha importancia.

-… Robin…

Su nombre vino acompañado por el inicio de una serie de ligeras, y controladas, acometidas que les iban llevando, con calma y de manera controlada, hasta unas sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas por no haberlas tenido con la persona con la que estaban en estos momentos. Sus sexos lubricados por los jugos que el cuerpo de Robin les estaba proporcionando se deslizaban entre ellos sin ningún tipo de problema.

Sus respiraciones no se hacían notar por la capacidad de cada uno para poder controlarlas debido a sus propios métodos. Yoga, meditación, relajación o puro entrenamiento mental y físico. Daba igual la manera sino que el resultado estaba siendo satisfactorio.

Satisfactorio era la palabra clave en todo esto.

Con total tranquilidad, para no llamar la atención, Zoro cercó el cuerpo de Robin apoyando las manos sobre la barra de seguridad, que había bajo el cristal del autobús, y en la barra vertical que había a la derecha de la pareja. Todo ello sin detenerse o disminuir el ritmo de penetración al que estaba sometiendo al sexo de Robin.

La verdad es que pudiera resultar muy complicado realizar esta operación sin llegar a rebelar lo que se estaba haciendo y, a pesar de todo ello, consiguiendo avanzar sin problemas hasta el clímax final. Podría serlo pero no lo era. Con sólo el conocimiento de lo que estaban haciendo y con quien lo hacían, era lo mínimo que necesitaban para excitarse como nunca lo habían hecho. Por supuesto el hecho de que Robin no permaneciera usando únicamente sus músculos internos con el sexo de Zoro sino que también se estuviera acariciando su clítoris, ayudaba bastante y de manera muy discreta.

A esto se le suma el control que cada uno de ellos tenía sobre sus respectivos sexos y la fricción que estos estaban generando, y tenemos el camino perfecto y señalizado hacia el clímax y orgasmo perfecto.

Por supuesto que había una pequeña pega. Siempre la hay, ¿verdad?

En este caso era que no podían llegar a liberar toda la energía, que se estaba produciendo durante todo este intercambio de placeres y sensaciones, de una manera libre y natural.

Nada de gritos ni nombres aullados.

Este orgasmo iba a ser privado para ellos solos, bueno, como la mayoría que se tiene en un lugar más privado por mucho que lleguen a enterarse toda la gente que se encuentre en los alrededores.

A pesar de ello la sangre llegó al río cuando sus dientes tuvieron que morder más de la cuenta lacerando sus labios que habían servido para ahogar el clímax de sus orgasmos respectivos.

Cada uno podía sentir tanto su orgasmo como el del otro y las consecuencias que venían con ellos. La calidez de sus jugos entremezclándose mientras permanecían quietos y en un completo silencio durante el tiempo que necesitaban sus cuerpos para recuperar la autonomía para bajar del autobús.

¿Lo único de lo que fue capaz de hacer Zoro antes de que esto sucediera? Pues, precisamente, el pulsar el botón de parada. No era coincidencia sino Destino el que hubieran practicado sexo, intercambiado fluidos o hecho el amor, durante el trayecto que había hasta la parada en la que siempre se bajaba Robin.

La despedida nunca había sido más dulce para nadie.

Con cuidado separaron sus sexos y Zoro volvió a guardar el suyo de vuelta a sus pantalones mientras que Robin hizo lo que pudo para cubrirse con la braga de manera discreta. Si, ya sé que después de lo que hicieron esto debería ser lo más sencillo pero, la verdad, es que no hay nada sencillo en estos asuntos.

Zoro se echó a un lado para dejar pasar a Robin justo cuando el autobús disminuía la velocidad y se acercaba a la acera. A pesar de sus intentos por no parecerlo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una mirada triste cuando vio a Robin pasar a su lado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que se había abierto y que la iba a apartar para siempre de él. Una cosa era saberlo pero otra cosa muy diferente es el llegar a presenciarlo.

Cuando sintió el tirón que le obligó a moverse, Zoro dirigió su mirada hacia aquello que lo había agarrado para, ante su sorpresa, encontrarse la mano de Robin cogiéndole de la muñeca y llevándole afuera del autobús con ella.

Robin se detuvo en la acera dejando a Zoro justo a su espalda mientras podían escuchar, tras ellos, el sonido del autobús alejándose de su lado. Aquel autobús que no hacía minutos antes, Zoro se había prometido no volver a coger jamás.

No sabía lo que esperarse porque esta era una situación que ni siquiera imaginada podría haberla creído posible de realizarse. Entonces recordó las palabras de Robin en el autobús cuando se acercó a él.

_¿Se puede dar un primer paso sin mover un solo pie? Yo estoy segura de que si es posible._

Con un movimiento hizo que Robin se volviera para poder encararle y allí se encontró de nuevo con la belleza de aquel rostro. Sus ojos azules le miraban de una manera, con un brillo, que en todos estos meses de observación, no había visto nunca. Sus mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas y sus labios se movían a causa de la respiración que había sido liberada de su control.

Fue en aquellos labios donde pudo ver un hilillo de sangre causado por el mordisco que se propinó para ahogar el gemido de su orgasmo. Zoro sabía que en sus propios labios debía haber una imagen idéntica a la que veía él en aquellos tiernos e invitadores labios.

Zoro dio su paso.

Atrayendo a Robin la besó con tantas ganas como si se hubiera convertido en el aliento que necesitaba para poder mantenerse con vida. Aquella fuerza continuó pero convertida, a continuación, en unos movimientos más pausados pero con la misma intensidad previa. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con la misma pasión con la que sus ojos se habían detenido a observarse.

Sus manos recorrían aquellos rostros que conocían perfectamente.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Ahora era el momento para que alguno de ellos hiciera lo propio con las palabras que debían decirse. No importaba quien las dijera pero era necesario que se diera ese otro paso.

No sabía de donde salieron pero no pudo reprimirse el poder decírselas. Si iba a convertirse en un gran error o no dependería de cómo se las fuera a tomar Robin.

-¿El siguiente tendrá tanto movimiento?-. Preguntó Zoro mientras le alzaba el sombrero a Robin para ver como la luz del día se reflejaba en su rostro.

Robin observó la sonrisa de Zoro y ella le mostró la suya propia. Una que indicaba que no habría manera de escapar a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Por supuesto que si pero no te preocupes, Roronoa-. Robin se pasó un par de dedos por el contorno de su sombrero.-Puedo sujetarte para que no te caigas.

Y, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del edificio, tiró de Zoro hasta atraerlo junto a ella y, de esta manera, agarrarse a su cintura con firmeza.

-No hay otro sitio donde quisiera estar, Robin.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Desde aquí agradecer a cada uno de aquellos lectores que habéis pasado por aquí y leído, espero que disfrutado, este pequeño fic. Mi primer AU fic, por eso es un One-shot.

Saber que siempre estaré por aquí esperando a conocer vuestras reacciones, que espero que no sean muy desgarradoras con respecto al fic.

Un **REVIEW** siempre es de agradecer para quien escribe.

Un **REVIEW** siempre debería ser una reacción natural para quien lee lo escrito.

Espero que les gustase y avisar, ya que se encuentra en la sección de Crossovers, de la existencia del fic "Cross Epoch". Si, autopromoción ;DD

Muchas gracias por todo.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
